


Rotting dream

by mugianon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante - Freeform, Mentions of Monkey D. Luffy, mentions of Corazon, monkey d. luffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugianon/pseuds/mugianon
Summary: There are regrets in his throat & they’re suffocating him.





	Rotting dream

**Author's Note:**

> this is an actual fever dream :")  
> law's loosing it? law's having nightmares?  
> he isn't conscious, that's for sure

There's something in his throat, blocking everything, air starts to make itself rare, thus making Law gag on the little he has.

There are regrets in his throat, & they're suffocating him.

 

Just as much as life used to ache before he met Cora, & even after the man left him, saved him.

& he can't breathe, he can't move. The ground sways under him, nonetheless, he tries to keep himself up. Useless, it's all useless.

Soon enough he's coughing; coughing up blood, his entire lungs lay in front of him & the surgeon of death gives in to his nightmares.

 

His hair's suddenly gripped, the man is violently dragged backwards then pulled up. Holding both his throat & tears back, something's shoved in his mouth.

The texture is rough, the taste disgusting & he wants to throw up. He needs to throw up, throw up all the bile & vomit that's urging to get out of his insides, throw up how weak he’s become.

Then everything is pulled apart & put together in his chest.

 

One bullet. Another. & another.

Three bullets in his chest; he's alive, surviving through the pain, yet again giving up to the madness. The red of the floor seems comfortable, an almost welcoming blanket of his own corpse enveloping him into a tight embrace. & yet again, he just can't breathe.

The sudden smell of antiseptics & the tight squeeze delivered by bandages is threatening, too much for his body & mind to handle.

 

Lost, bloodied, all sense of logic discarded, Law scrambles to his feet, holding himself together, barely able to feel anything. The sharp pain left him numb, there's nothing to see, hear, touch. He's alone. He's all alone in the dark. Abandoned.

Cora. Would Cora- does he know? Would he have allowed this? would Rosinante, the marine, the man with many faces who lied to his own brother even actually care.

_Neh, Cora-san, how much did it hurt to leave?_

 

So the surgeon looks up to heaven & his bright smile. The angel gives him a wide grin, he places his arms around the younger boy, the hurt child & the aching 26 years old. Holding the lithe body, it feels like holding nothing, a bunch of feathers, yet Atlas couldn't be able to carry such weight.

A hand runs up his face, scheming through the bangs to hold Law up again in a death grip.

The guardian becomes the demon. Eyes as sharp as a cat’s. Nothing has ever made sense, so why would it now. Why would anything or anyone ever care for me. Cora-san. Why did you leave?

 

Come back.

I beg of you.

Don't leave me alone.

_Not again._

 

Sunflowers catch him up, for the second time in his life. With his heart out, Law breathes in. Breathes out. The familiar smile displayed by the canopy of heaven whispering to him to let go. To grieve.  
_Let go Law. You did good. But it’s time to let go. You’re free now._

 

He frees himself from the tight hold, for the first time in his life, the limbs listen to his plea & let him run alone in the snow. So he runs, the little boy runs & runs. Free.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!!


End file.
